Pane doktore
by SallyPejr
Summary: V alternativním vesmíru romantické komedie se studenti profesora Xaviera snaží dát dohromady jeho a jejich pediatra Lehnsherra, protože se už na ty dva nedokáží dívat.


_Pane doktore _

_Tagy: alternate universe - erik není vůdce protivládního odboje; nebo... alternate universe - romatic comedy; profesor Charles; pediatr Erik; suffering students; poor, poor students; crack? _

* * *

Xavierova akademie pro nadané děti je internátní vzdělávací zařízení, které je ještě opravdu v plenkách. Mají zatím jen pět studentů, dva stálé profesory a pár učitelů na půl úvazku. Proto není moc divu, že pětice studentů může sedět uprostřed rozlehlých zahrad Xavierovic sídla a bez obav řešit jejich momentální problém.

Tím problémem je Charles Xavier. Zakladatel, ředitel a učitel této školy, mutant, ex vysokoškolský profesor a specialista na genetiku se vzhledem malého kluka a oblékáním důchodce. A teď zrovna i uvzdychaný týpek, co chodí po domě od ničeho k ničemu a čučí do blba.

„Už je v tom zase," zamumle Raven tiše.

„Cože?" zarazí se Sean.

„Neříkej, že sis nevšiml, že Xavier už zase vzdychá za tím psychodoktorem," podívá se na něj Alex jako na blázna.

„Ale no ták! Před dvěma týdnama jsem tam byl s podezřením na angínu!" rozhodí Sean rukama. „Víte, o kolik zmrzliny jsem přišel?"

„Už jsou to tři týdny," upozorní ho Raven.

„Copak si ti dva nedokážou říct, že jsou do toho druhýho totálně paf?" diví se Angel a trochu naštvaně cupuje trávník před sebou.

„Chce to další návštěvu u doktora," řekne Raven co nejrozhodněji to zvládne.

Odpovědí jí je skoro sborové zaskučení.

„Hele lidi, musíme. Třeba to tentokrát vyjde a Charles ho vážně pozve na rande."

„Jasně," protáhne Alex. „Profesor pozve toho magora na rande a zítra vyjde modrý slunko."

„Já ho viděla flirtovat snad se všemi těmi lidmi, co nám měli dát prachy na školu, ale jakmile potká doktora, tak je – na facku," stěžuje si Angel.

„To je fakt," souhlasí Hank.

Každý z nich viděl profesora bez problému komunikovat či flirtovat úplně s kýmkoliv, ale jakmile ho postaví do ordinace místního pediatra, tak se jen červená a blbě culí a koktá i u pozdravu. Je to skoro bolestivé sledovat, ale každý z nich byl očitým svědkem obojího.

„Hele, zpátky k problému," ujme se Raven velení. „Potřebujeme nutně jednoho pacienta."

„A nemůžeme jako nemocného poslat Moiru?" navrhne Sean s bláhovou nadějí.

„Těžko. Je to pediatr a Moira je dospělá, vždyť tady učí," zavrtí Hank odmítavě hlavou.

„Jak z něj někdo mohl udělat pediatra? Proč ho vůbec pouští k dětem? Copak ho nikdo během zkoušky neviděl, nebo co?" spekuluje Alex.

„Vždycky mi připomíná žraloka, když se usměje," otřese se Angel.

„Mě v tu chvíli vždycky příjde jako zlý vlk, co chce akorát sežrat Karkulku," přidá Sean svůj názor.

„Hej!" okřikne je Raven, aby je vrátila k původnímu tématu. „Nemoce!"

„Já tam nejdu. Byl jsem tam posledně s angínou," zvedne hned Sean ruce na svou obranu. „Nechci se tam objevit aspoň sto let."

„Já si před půl rokem zlomil ruku. Ne díky," přidá se k němu Alex.

„Já tam nejdu!" skoro vykřikne Angel, ve tváři vyděšený výraz.

„Srabi," ucedí jen Raven pohrdavě.

„Si tam jdi sama!" okřikne ji hned Alex.

„Já tam půjdu," vloží se do hádky Hank.

„Co? Vážně?"

„Sebevrahu."

„A co míníš simulovat?"

„Úpal, úžeh," pokrčí Hank rameny, ve tváři prakticky výraz utrpení.

„A jak to chceš zařídit?" tváří se Sean trochu podezíravě.

„Celý víkend má být jasno, svítit slunce a mají být nadprůměrné teploty. Takže budu hodně venku, ne ve stínu a budu málo pít a tak podobně," poví jim Hank o svém plánu. Už od pohledu nemá radost.

„Jsi úžasný!" vykřikne Raven nadšeně, než ho krátce, ale pevně obejme kolem krku.

Ostatní si jen myslí, že se Hank stal dobrovolníkem právě kvůli tomuto objetí. Každý ví, že je Hank celý paf do Raven. Teda krom Raven. Stejně tak každý ví, že je Alex zabouchnutý do Hanka. Zase, všichni s vyjímkou Hanka. Ale to tu teď nikdo řešit nemíní. Za prvé teď musí vyřešit profesora a za druhé je to příliš srandy ty tři sledovat.

\- - o - -

Ještě před koncem víkendu Hank velice litoval své dobrovolnické činnosti. Spálený do ruda, s třeštící hlavou a jejím motáním, nevyspalý a se snad permanentním pocitem na zvracení by byl radši, kdyby si Alex zase zlomil ruku nebo Angel překonala svůj strach z bílých plášťů. Místo toho teď sedí v autě a jede i s ředitelem školy k místnímu dětskému praktikovi, který se stará o studenty z Xavierovy akademie.

Profesor Xavier se tváří až nepříjemně vesele na to, že má v autě puberťáka, který uvažuje, jestli je dekapitulace vhodnou léčbou pro jeho situaci.

Pro Hankův stav vyjeli opravdu brzo, takže dorazili do ordinace doktora Lehnsherra prakticky ve chvíli, kdy jeho zdravotní sestra Magda odemykala dveře čekárny. Té stačil jeden pohled na Charlese, aby si povzdechla, protočila oči a řekla jim, že se na ně doktor hned podívá.

Hank se cítil uraženě, že jí nestál ani za pohled, když to on je tady pacient, ale ta teď dost utlumená logická část jeho hlavy usoudila, že názory sestřičky na chování Lehnsherra a Xaviera jsou asi stejné jako názory Hanka a jeho spolužáků.

Netrvalo to ani pět minut, než je sestra uvedla do ordinace, kde se Hank složil... chci říct, položil na vyšetřovací lehátko. Hlava ho bolí jak koňa, je mu špatně a chce se mu spát, což mu přes noc nešlo, když si pro spálený trup nemůže pořádně ani lehnout.

Není se tedy co divit, že McCoy nedává moc pozor na to, co se kolem něj děje. Jen ví, že spolu Lehnsherr a Xavier mluví. A taky si je stopro jistý, že ho doktor ani nijak nevyšetřil. Tak za prvé by si všimnul, kdyby na něj někdo sahal a za druhé by rozhodně neminul všechny ty zuby, které na něj doktor vždy vycení, než s vyšetřováním začne. Jak to profesorovi nepříjde divné, to vážně netuší.

Později, kdyby se někdo ptal, jako že se ptalo hodně lidí, to Hank sváděl na svůj zdravotní stav. Není totiž možné, aby něco takového řekl za plného vědomí.

„Můžete se už pozvat na rande, kde si konečně vrznete? Já chci domů," řekne Hank.

V ordinaci se rozhostí zvonivé ticho.

O okamžik později McCoyovi došlo, jakážeto slova vypustil z úst a zkusil se zároveň prudce posadit a omluvit, což vedlo k tomu, že se mu zase zvedl žaludek. I s obsahem.

To k činnosti probudilo i dva zrudlé dospěláky.

Trvalo to asi ještě čtvrthodiny, než Hank a Xavier seděli zpátky v autě a jeli do školy. Mlčky.

\- - o - -

„Jak můžeš říct, že tě děsí?" ptá se Sean v podstatě šeptem, zatímco z dálky sledují psychodoktora s profesorem, jak v zahradě hrají šachy. „Říkal, že jsi jeho oblíbenec."

„To jo," připustí Hank. „Ale vždycky, když to řekne, tak se usměje a..."

„U kohokoliv jiného by to byla dobrá věc. Myslím, že se usměje. Ale u něj," Angel se nervózně ošije.

„Nikdy jsem si nevšimla, že má tak vymakanou postavu. Ten pitomý plášť všechny ty svaly schovával," prohodí Raven skoro uraženě, čímž si vyslouží zděšené pohledy svých kamarádů.

„Jsi magor," upozorní ji Alex.

„Sklapni!" okřikne ho hned Raven.

„Jdu zpátky do laborky. Než si nás všimnou," povzdechne si Hank, než se otočí a vyrazí pryč. A rozhodně cestou neuvažuje nad tím, že se Raven líbí svalovci, ne, proč se ptáte?

„Jo. Radši mizím," souhlasí Angel.

„Jsem jen rád, že už si nemusíme hrát na marody," plácne Sean, který jde Angel v patách.

„Sakra. Vědět o těch svalech, tak tam chodím i za vás," povzdechne si Raven.

„Pozdě, holka. Profesor už ho z ruk nedá."

„No právě. Mám pokoj hned přes chodbu."


End file.
